Viva Las Vegas!
by Psychotic Reality
Summary: The two continued bickering in the heat until America perked up, letting out a 'woo' He gripped the wheel tighter, looking up at the heat emitting metal sign. "Welcome to Vegas!" he beamed. Eh, descent summary, better story. :3 Rated T for language.


**Holy crap, two stories in one day!~ I guess that's what happens when one is bored out of their mind on vacation.**

**Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with this RP romance wise and length wise. It was just written on the idea of Arthur and Alfred going to Las Vegas. So, you guys tell me: Should I make another chapter to this? Or just leave it as a one-shot?**

**Anyway, enjoy~ (:**

* * *

><p>There was only one word that could describe what England was feeling at the moment white sweating and panting in America's car. And that word was '<em>hot<em>.' No, not because he was engaged in some hot, steamy, yaoi scene that fangirls would woo over with America, you perverts. It was because the hot desert was new to the Englishman. Sitting in Alfred's truck, he tried to remember how the hell he was convinced to drive through this sweltering heat with the other blond.

The air conditioner blasting him wasn't too much help, considering it was broken. Who had ever heard of such an expensive car having a broken air conditioner? Oh yeah, lazy and broke Americans hear about it all the time.

"Bloody hell, Alfred." he whined, running a hand through his hair. "You said that you'd show me your 'cultures oldest forms of entertainment.' All I'm feeling is nauseous from the heat."

Alfred laughed loudly, grabbing his Diet Coke and ice filled cup. "Dude, Artie, you need to take a chill pill. This is hot, sultry NV!" he announced loudly to Arthur, taking a huge sip of his drink. "Get used to it. While you're here, you're gonna feel the heat and get godly tanned."

The two continued bickering in the heat until America perked up, letting out a 'woo!' He gripped the wheel tighter, looking up at the heat emitting metal sign. "Welcome to Vegas!" he beamed.

Wait... So Arthur had to drive for 4 hours from Los Angeles with this loon to go to Vegas? _What. The. Bloody. Fuck._ "Las Vegas? Seriously, Alfred?" he groaned, face palming. Said male just laughed at the other's question and turned his music down. "This place is like, super old fun! Especially the place I booked us."

When America didn't see an overjoyed expression from England, his big grin morphed into a pout. "Aw, lighten up Arthur! For me?" he pleaded.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. He watched as several buildings rolled by. Oh wow...Alfred must have thought of everything. There were castles, and Italian architecture, and Mardi Gras masks, and... "The Eiffel Tower? Really, America?" he curiously asked, eyes flickering towards the other male. America blushed looking at the French flags surrounding American flags and a large tower.

The American scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly. "Ah, well, I liked his architecture, sooooo I added it here. Sin city." he chuckled at his own joke. "This city fits France perfect. Gambling, bars, and _sex_."

Arthur blinked. He never let Francis near Arthur when he was younger... How could he have influenced this city so much? His precious little Alfred was so tainted by all this now. Why...wait a second. He brought him to the city of gambling, drinking, and sex? What was he planning... Ah, he'd forget about it for now.

"Wait... So you based a hotel on that _frog_ and people you rarely talk to-" he started. "-But you didn't make one off of me?" Slightly hurt, he looked over at his 'brother'. "I practically raised you..."

"Well yeah... Hey, I kinda based one off of you! Look." Alfred motioned towards the hotel 'Treasure Island.' A large pirate ship was lingering outside of its entrance, with mist from water spouts around it. The hotel itself was actually was pretty cool.

Arthur looked at the pirate ship in awe and back at Alfred. "My pirating days? But why would you base a hotel on then instead of now?" he inquired, green eyes drilling into the side of America's fluffy blond head.

"Well, I think that's when you were the coolest, honestly." Feeling better at the thought of Alfred thinking he was cool, Arthur smiled softly at his friend. Maybe visiting him wasn't going to be all that bad. "BUT, I never made one based on you now because you're a boring old man!"

Aaaaand feeling of love has been lost.

"I'll have you know that I am not lame, I am just a gentlemen!" he growled, crossing his hands across his chest. "I am not a randy rebellious youth like yourself."

America scoffed, turning into the parking structure for the hotel they were staying at. "Anyway, be happy that I decided to be so nice and let you, like, be the only one I even took to this badass town."

"That's because I'm the only one who bothered to-"

"Hey would you look at that!" Arthur interrupted, pulling into a parking spot. "Must be, in the front row!~" Alfred jumped up and out of his seat, pulling the keys from ignition and opening the trunk. Practically sweating to death, Arthur wobbled out of the car and pulled out his luggage. "This hotel is one of the first ones my country built in Vegas! Back in the day..." he began to ramble on, wanting to show how cool his culture was.

Sometimes, he wondered why he was so nice to Alfred at times like these. When he knew that no one would want to see America's, 'hot but old fun culture,' the brother nation couldn't help but pity him. With America being made fun of by all the nations almost all the time, it made him mildly upset and protective over him. Well, until that punk annoyed him and that protective feeling turning into bloodlust.

"That's pretty cool, huh Iggy?" he smiled, turning to face the deep in thought Brit. Arthur, having not heard a word he said, simply nodded. "Yes, very cool..."

"Ah, _you really think so_?" America happily exclaimed, putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Yes! I finally impressed you~"

Cocking eyebrow, Arthur chuckled. "Why are you so happy that you impressed me?"

"Eh, dunno. Don't read too much into it." Alfred shrugged, walking up towards the check in counter. Arthur blankly stared at the other nation. His ahoge bounced with every excited step he took. Before England's eyes, he saw for a moment little Alfred running ahead of him; wearing the clothes he made for him and holding the toys he had carved as well. In an instant, that hallucination was over as someone bumped into him.

"Ah sorry!" the woman apologized, lugging past Arthur her three boys in casual clothing. All of them were blond, one with longer hair then the other. They were both fighting over who would get to hold the baby in the mother's arms when they went to the chocolate factory. Snapping out of his daze and shaking his head, he accepted the woman's apology. "Ah, it's quite alright."

"Yo! Arthur!" Alfred called over the bustle of people. "Get your old scone making ass over here!" he shouted, waving him over with the room key. Arthur clenched his fists and ran over to him.

"Ass up you git!" England shouted back, a small grin visible on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! So R&amp;R, tell me what you think and where you think I should go with this chapter wise.<strong>

**Flames will be used to roast tiny wieners. 3**


End file.
